Uh oh Casey's Having a Charm Attack
by Aqua88
Summary: Casey knows Derek's game with girls...He goes out with them, then dumps them. She should know, she's been one of them. But a couple months later it seems as though she is haveing a charm attack for Derek yet again...Oneshot Songfic


A/N: Okay, I have absolutely NO clue where this came from. I was just listening to the song, and it hit me. I hope you enjoy this song fic, and its really cool if you can download the song (Charm Attack by Leona Naess), and pause it, after the lyrics come up, and then read the mini paragraph, then start it again, and so on. Adds to the effect. lol. Okay, you can read it now

* * *

Casey loved Derek. It was plain and simple. She knew the feelings were there. She never doubted it...Not even a little. Not even Derek doubted it. He's funny, sweet, cool...and charming, yet...he was an idiot. Everyone at school knew it. It was no surprise. He was notoriously known for not even getting to know girls before haveing a makeout session with them. 

**He's the kind of guy who's always passin' by and never has time to spend**

Derek walked past Casey who was sitting at the lunchroom table alone. She looked up at him, and gave her a quick wink, before joining Sam and a couple of girls at a different lunch table.

**And he'll take you for a spin and won't look within to find out who you are**

Derek moved in 3 months ago. Within the first month, the attraction was there. Casey was afraid: Afraid of what might happen. But Derek wasn't. He fought with Casey 24/7...But they both knew what they seretly felt as they fought...The insane pull of attraction for one another. So they fought. And fought some more. Anything to keep them together, and a good excuse to fight on top of eachother. Casey normally never would have done anything like that, but Derek made her do things she would normally not do. Like example one: Makeing out with him when she didn't even know him. All that she felt she had to know was the feelings there. But the sane Casey would have waited to get to know him. Casey's thoughts were interupted when Derek went to go back to his locker to grab his textbooks, and to see what girl might hit on him at his locker. Casey knew this because he did it everyday at exactly 12:34ish.

**And he numbs himself with weed, he's from the coldest breed who judge by what they see**

As Derek walked out of the lunch room he got stopped several times...High fives, the not oh-so subtle girl checkouts, and his personal favorite: Girls telling him how cute he looked today. One girl stopped Derek, and said something with a wink. Derek gave a trademark smile. Casey sat there with her tongue pressed up on the side of her mouth. She knew the girl: She went to her old school Fletcher Academy for years...And she also coincidently was her best friend next to Emily. Casey sat there, just looking at the girl and Derek continuously flirt with eachother, on the threshhold on the cafeteria entrance.

**And I thought he was smart enough to know that the girl on his arm will never calm his storms**

Isabel (Casey could barely think of her name right now), put her arm around Derek's arm as he leaned in to tell her something. Classic Derek. Casey remembered the time when she asked Derek why he was such a flirt to women. All she got in reply is: 'Something to do...Something to get me away from my life.' That was a first from Derek to mention that he didn't like his life, and something that Derek actually shared with her...Even though it was a tiny thing to mention, and he acted like it meant nothing to confess it, Casey could tell it meant more.

**Watch out! He'll charm you.**

Casey thought about all the times she had warned Isabel right after Derek and Casey had their fling: 'Isabel, he's a player...He may be cool now, but he's just a jerk...He...he doesn't care about any girl...He drops them', Casey tried not to give away too much to her. Casey's stare was still intent at the soon to be couple flirting, when Emily walked by. She stopped when she noticed Casey's stare, and turned to see who it was. Emily knew the entire situation. She looked back to Casey and when she finally got Casey to break away from the stare, gave Casey a warning: "Don't let him charm you.", she mentioned as she walked away.

**Smoother than the L.A. weather, that's how he holds himself together He's colder than the winter, I wrap my coat around together**

Casey continued to stare at Derek, and his charisma: One of Casey's favorite things about Derek. The way he could do things so smoothly. She almost couldn't take it...He just had this thing about him, that everyone fell in love for. She knew though, that things were done. Over...Hence the wink.

**Cataract, it's charm attack that leaves me hungry well,  
I'm no savior, but I tried to save you**

Derek looked over at Casey, and smiled as Isabel was useing lots of hand gestures, apperently telling some sort of tale. Casey gave one of her most flirtacious smiles back. Kendra, sitting across from Casey, talking to her clique, gave Casey a look when she saw the situation. Kendra knew how Derek worked as well, and did not want to see Casey hurt. She had no clue she already had a previous mini relationship with Derek.

**Ooh.. my.. love It's raging high inside And he has his minions with no real opinions 'cause they only walk on glass**

Casey remembered all of the times Derek and her have shared within these past three months. The awesome memories, to the not so great moments. Casey looked at Derek longingly, not careing who sees...Whether it'd be Isabel,Derek,Emily, or Kendra. Derek gave her another small smile at another glance he gave her. He continued to just nod at what Isabel was saying, who was getting into the story (Isabel had a well known habbit of talking to any guy who would sit there), although he was looking at Casey. She saw him mutter a 'uh huh' every once in awhile.

**And your lies become the truth and give me proof that you really care**

Casey gave Derek a wink. Derek just stared at her. Casey reminiced the time when Derek told her that he didn't love her. It was all just a fling...Pure physical attraction. Nothing more, and it would never be anything more. He said he was sorry, and ran off on her. They never spoke another word about their breif relationship. He suddenly then whipped his head to Isabel. He told her a sentence. By Isabel's face, it must have been totally irrelevent from what she was talking about.

**And with your gorgeous friend you have the world so dim not believeing anything you say**

Isabel flipped her hair a tad, then gave Derek a confused look. Derek said another sentence. Isabel whipped her head back around to Casey. Casey quickly stared at her lunch. She didn't know what Derek said, but it couldn't have been good.

**Smoother than the L.A. weather, that's how he holds himself together He's colder than the winter, I wrap my coat around together**

Derek asked a question, and Isabel gave a nod in agreence. Derek walked over to Casey, as he got hand shakes, and high fives, he walked down the main isle of the lunch room. Casey got the chills as Derek walked over to her, and hugged her sweater that was around her. Derek walked upto Casey's side. He leaned down to where she was sitting and whispered something in her ear.

"'Hey...I know that you just saw Isabel and I flirting like there was no tomorrow." Casey whipped her head to Derek, with a confused expression, their lips a couple centimeters apart. Derek gently placed her head back, and continued.

**And he stamps out every emotion and he dampens each and every explosion**

"Let me finish. But as I was standing there, and you were giving me glances, I remembered everything we've done: From fighting about who got my room when you first moved in, to battle of the bands...And I know what I told you before. And it still stands"  
People were starting to stare...Casey was starting to feel woozy. It hurt for him to be this close without makeing out with him.

"But since the time we kissed to now, I've grown up a lot. And I think you have too. And I realized..."

**Cataract,**

Casey's vision was starting to blur. She knew what Derek was about to say.

**it's charm attack**

Casey kissed Derek deeply...Cheers were heard from around the lunchroom.

Derek let out a content sigh when they were finished, and said loudly over the cheering, "I love you Casey."

Casey started laughing.

**that leaves me hungry well,**

She went in for one more kiss as the bell rang. Derek laughed...Casey soke up. "I love you too...Sorry, I needed one more before class."

**it's charm attack**

Derek looked at her funny. "Come on, lets skip class." Casey laughed reluctantly, then gave in. "Okay, just this once."

As they ran out of the lunch room, Casey knew, Derek may be a charmer...But he was her charmer. And she was now going to have charm attacks every single say of her life, and was more then happy to accept them.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!!!...It wasn't meant to get that much dasey, but it just came out. lol. Review if you'd like!...Oh, P.S Yeah, I switched one of the lyrics. lol 


End file.
